A Fight To The Finish
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: what happens when you let a writer do W.H.A.T.E.V.E.R SHE WANTS!  characters: 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctor, Roses. Read to find out why :p


_OK this story ordinary started out as a sort-of-ish school thing, but then my sister told me I should post in on fanfiction, so here it is!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who BBC does, if I owned Doctor Who ROSE TYLER would be back and she and THE Doctor would be married!<em>

WARNING: This story is pure humor, and the plot is well odd, so if you are looking for a dead serious story DON'T READ THIS!

-x-

**Thesaurus:  
>sort story<strong>

Word 1: Fantastic. (_Adjective_). Fanciful, whimsical, capricious, strange, odd, queer, quaint, peculiar, outlandish, wonderful, exotic, ludicrous, ridiculous, preposterous, grotesque, absurd.

Word 2: Brilliant. (_Adjective_). **SPARKLING: **shinning, dazzling, gleaming, bright; **TALENTED: **profound, intelligent

-x-

**A fight to the finish**

The 9th Doctor stepped out of the Tardis to find himself in a parking garage, and right in front of him was...The TARDIS?

He looked back and forth from the two Tardises. He walked around the second Tardis, how was this even possible? Well it wasn't possible it was impossible, making it,

"Fantastic!"

When he got to the back of the Tardis he pulled out his sonic-screwdriver. Suddenly he heard someone open the door on the other side and state.

"WHAT!"

_-x-

The 10th Doctor was flipping some knobs when suddenly the Tardis leached.

"What?" He ran around the consol, everything was fine but the Tardis had definitely moved from where it originally was.  
>He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to see where he was.<p>

When he stepped part way out of his Tardis he stared dumfounded at The Tardis that was in front of him.

"What? This-this is impossible!" he stated stepping out, and letting the door swing shut behind him.

"No it's not," said a voice. He turned and saw a man, a man that looked very, very familiar.

"Where have I-" he stopped he knew where he saw this man before

"Oh this is brilliant!"

_-x-

the 9th stared at the man who and just said 'This is brilliant!' He had never seen him before but he had a pretty good idea who it was though...himself...well his future self. But why did he say brilliant this is fantastic not brilliant.

"Don't you mean fantastic?"

He asked.

"No I mean brilliant. This is completely brilliant!" The 9th frowned.

"No this is fantastic."

"No it's brilliant," The 10th stated to his older self. The 9th crossed his arms

"In what way is this brilliant?" he demanded. The 10th got defensive.

"It just is. And by what way is this fantastic? We could windup ripping a hole in space and time!"

"Have you ever looked up the word; 'Fantastic' in a thesaurus? It states  
>-Fantastic. (Adjective). Fanciful, whimsical, capricious, strange, odd, queer, quaint, peculiar, outlandish, wonderful, exotic, ludicrous, ridiculous, preposterous, grotesque, absurd.-<p>

While brilliant on the other hand if looked up in a thesaurus states: Brilliant: (Adjective). **SPARKLING: **shinning, dazzling, gleaming, bright; **TALENTED: **profound, intelligent  
>so this situation is clearly fantastic and not brilliant!" The 9th Doctor stated matter-of-factly.<p>

The 10th Doctor glared at the 9th.

"Fine, I'll prove to you that this is a brilliant situation." and with that he whipped out his sonic-screwdriver and pointed it at the lights making it shine tenfold.

"See, BRIGHT!" suddenly one of the lights exploded sending sparks flying. "Oops"

The 9th Doctor looked at The 10th Doctor, only one of the garage's light bulbs had exploded so there was still plenty of light.

"Right brilliant, you just blew-up the light bulb!"

The 9th and 10th Doctor started yelling at each other and didn't notice a third Tardis appear.

The 11th Doctor got a massage on the physic-paper telling him to come to this location at this exact time to see something. He stepped out of The Tardis to see two other Tardises and he's two older selves arguing.

"Look it's me, myself and I! Cool."

-x-  
>a quick author's note: Rose never gets stuck in the alternate dimension.<br>_-x-

Rose was right behind The 11th Doctor and couldn't see out, so she was really curious when she heard him say 'Look, it's me, myself and I!' wondering if he had landed them in another hall of mirrors, she peered around him and saw his two pervious regenerations. They we're arguing about something and they both had a Tardis behind them. The Tardis's door behind The 9th Doctor started to open.

_-x-

The 9th Doctor's Rose had been changing out of her ball-gown and The Doctor and said he would be just outside The Tardis waiting. When she got to the door she could hear him arguing with someone. She opened the door slowly and peered out, what she saw was her Doctor yelling at a young man about how he was a buffoon.

The 10th Doctor's Rose had been sitting quietly in the library, while The Doctor was in the consol room fiddling around totally oblivious to the world, when suddenly the whole Tardis jerked. She had gone to the consol room to ask him what he had done. But it was empty and she could hear him yelling outside. She walked over and opened the door slowly and looked out, what she saw was her Doctor yelling at...His 9th regeneration, and behind him was HERSELF?

_-x-

The 11th Doctor's Rose stepped out of The Tardis, The other two Rose's walked behind their Doctors and came up to her.

The 9th Doctor's Rose eyed The 10th Doctor's Rose. "I get my hair cut," Was all she said.

The 10th Doctor's Rose glanced back at the three Doctor's, the 11th Doctor was standing next two them listening to them argue like it was a match.

"Um...uh future me?" she said looking at The 11th Doctor's Rose. "Do you have any memories of this? Cause if I'm you," She said gesturing to The 9th Doctor's Rose, "and you're me. How come I don't remember this?"

The 11 Dr's Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but lets not get to close to each other, remember what happened last time I touched myself."

All the Roses took a step away from each other.

_-x-

The 9th Doctor had, had quite enough of his other self, and was about to say one last word when he saw something for the corner of his eye. He turned his head and what he saw was THREE Roses!

The 10th Doctor saw his older self face fall in complete shock, he turned to see what was so shocking and what he saw was three Roses staring at him and his older self. He was so shocked he almost didn't notice the man standing next to him.

"WHAT! Who are you?"

The 11th Doctor smiled at his 10th self. "I'm you."

The 9th Doctor shook his head and looked over at the 11th, "You're him?" he said pointing at the 10th Doctor.

The 11th Doctor nodded, "Cool isn't it."

The 10th Doctor looked from the 11th to the 9th; his 9th self face was priceless. He was totally gob-smacked, this was _brilliant_.

"Wait a second," The 10th Doctor said looking back to the 11th "If you're me, why do you talk like a Yankee?"

The 11th Doctor face fell in shock "I do not talk like a Yankee!"

"No, I'd hate to agree with myself" The 9th said pointing to the 10th "but you do sound like a Yankee."

The 11th span around as if looking for an answer when he spotted Rose, he turned back and stated.

"Well Rose said she liked me best and BETTER this way!"

The 9th Dr's Rose's mouth fell in total shock.

The 10th Dr's Rose started to snicker at the face her Doctor was making.

While the 11th Dr's Rose just put her hands to her face and muttered "Idiots."

The 9th and 10th Doctor stood staring at their 11th self.

The 10th and 9th started to stutter "bu-bu-but."

Then they both turning to Rose, "ROSE!"

The Roses all looked at each other and nod. Walking up to their Doctor they started to pull them back to their Tardis.

"Come on Doctor, you said you take me to Barsolona." The 10th Dr's Rose said while she pulled her Doctor into the Tardis.

The 9th Doctor's Rose was pushing her Doctor into his. "Yeah and you said you take me home so I could visit my mum."

The 11th Doctor was just walking into the Tardis with his Rose right behind him, but when he got to the door he turned around and shouted.

"And I eat pears now, and LIKE them!"

"Doctor! Get in" his Rose demanded.

The 10Th Doctor looked shock, and he would have said something back if his Rose hadn't pushed him the rest of the way in the Tardis and said "NO!"

The 9th Doctor looked back at his Rose "Pears? What do pears have to do with anything?"

"Come on, just get in," His Rose said closing the doors behind her.

The three Tardises slowly disappeared. And once they were out of sight a chameleon-circuit faded away, revealing three people standing there; a man, a woman, and a small child of about seven; laughing.

The small child looked up at the man. "Your right Uncle Jack mummy and daddy were funny."

Donna looked over at Jack. "You know they're gonna kill you if they find out."

"If, IF! They find out," Jack said smiling. Donna looked pointedly down and the child.

"Oh, Good point. Well it's a good thing I can't die," Jack said.

"Neither can they," Donna said shaking her head.

Taking the child's hand in her own she said,

"Come-on lets go take you for some ice cream before your uncle gets anymore bright ideas."

The child nodded then asked. "Are you gonna hit Uncle Jack again Aunt Donna?"

Donna looked over at Jack. "Only if he needs it," She said with a smile.

THE END!

-x-

_**So what'cha think  
>yes I know it was totally silly, goofy and maybe a bit dumb and stupid but wasn't it FUN! Well thank you for reading all the way to the end!-I commend you for that-<br>please review if you want. JUST DON'T FLAME please this was from the get-go a silly idea! And I actually wrote it awhile ago **_**"**_**~_~**_


End file.
